danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Marmolada
מהויקיפדיה האנגלית thumb|650px|650px|מרכז| Marmolada (German: Marmolata, Ladin: Marmoleda) is a mountain in northeastern Italy and the highest mountain of the Dolomites (a section of the Alps). It lies between the borders of Trentino and Veneto. Geography The mountain is located about 100 kilometres north-northwest of Venice, from which it can be seen on a clear day. It consists of a ridge running west to east. Towards the south it breaks suddenly into sheer cliffs, forming a rock face several kilometres long. On the north side there is a comparatively flat glacier, the only large glacier in the Dolomites (the Marmolada Glacier, Ghiacciaio della Marmolada). The ridge is composed of several summits, decreasing in altitude from west to east: Punta Penia (3,343 m), Punta Rocca (3,309 m), Punta Ombretta (3,230 m), Monte Serauta (3,069 m), and Pizzo Serauta (3,035 m). An aerial tramway goes to the top of Punta Rocca. During the ski season the Marmolada's main ski run is opened for skiers and snowboarders alike, making it possible to ski down into the valley. History Paul Grohmann made the first ascent in 1864, along the north route. The south face was climbed for the first time in 1901 by Beatrice Tomasson, Michele Bettega and Bartolo Zagonel. Until the end of World War I the border between Austria-Hungary and Italy ran over Marmolada, so it formed part of the front line during that conflict. Austro-Hungarian soldiers were quartered in deep tunnels bored into the northern face's glacier, and Italian soldiers were quartered on the south face's rocky precipices. It was also the site of fierce mine warfare on the Italian Front. As glaciers retreat, soldiers' remains and belongings are occasionally discovered. ‪Valtur Principe Marmolada‬ מיקום המלון המלון מציע אירוח נעים בעיר רוקה פייטורה, כולל רשת האינטרנט חינם וגם שרותי הסעות בחינם ובריכה פנימית. מספק בין היתר מרכז בריאות וספא, וגם מערכת צ'ק אין אקספרס, אפניים בהשאלה (חינם) וכספת. חדרי המלון מצויידים בכבלים / לוויין, טלפון וספת מיטה. כמו כן כולם כוללים בין השאר חדר אמבטיה שירותים פרטי עם מקלחת ומייבש שיער. המלון שוכן בסביבה עם מבחר מוקדי תיירות, כולל מרחק הליכה קצר של עשרים דקות מMarmolada. אורחים המעוניינים לטייל באזור מוזמנים לבקר בקאנאזיי הנמצא במרחק נסיעה קצר. *על בית המלון האיכות תור פלוס – המחיר מרמלדה! תור פלוס יוצאת במחירים חסרי תקדים לנופש בהרי הדולומיטים שבצפון איטליה תוך שמירה על הסטנדרטים בהם אנו פועלים בכל שנה בשירות ובאוכל האיכותי הידוע שלנו. בצפונה של איטליה שוכנים להם המרשימים שבהרי האלפים – הדולומיטים. בחורף זוכה המקום לגולשי סקי רבים ואילו בקיץ, כובשים המטיילים את ההרים המרהיבים לטיולים רגליים בעיקר על ההר הגבוה מרמולדה-רכס ההרים הגבוה ביותר בדולומיטים, שאין דומה לו בכל העולם והוכרז בשל יופיו וייחודו כאתר מורשת עולמי של אונסק"ו. בגובה של 1450 מטר מעל פני הים, שוכן איזור המלאגה צי'פאלה, בו שוכן מלון נסיכת המרמולדה. המקום מהווה תחנת יציאה, ברכבל, אל ה"פונטה רוקה" – פסגת הר המרמולדה בגובה 3265. עצירה בתחנת סראוטה בגובה 2950, תאפשר בhקור במוזיאון מלחמת העולם. במרפסת אשר על הפסגה, ניתן ליהנות מנוף מרהיב של 360 מעלות על הדולומיטים בימי הקיץ מציע המקום מגוון פעילויות לכל המשפחה,ביניהן כאמור, רכבל לפסגת המרמולדה, גישה נוחה אל מדרונות הארבה – איזור הסופר-סקי עליו ניתן לטייל גם בקיץ, מסלולי הליכה בלב טבע עוצר נשימה, רכיבה על אופניים, טיפוס הרים ועוד. כמו כן, המיקום מהווה נקודת מוצא נפלאה לטיולים בצפון איטליה, בדולומיטים ואפילו באוסטריה השכנה. *המקור חגיגה קולינרית - מתכון להצלחה! כבכל שנה, תור-פלוס מציעה מטבח גורמה משובח בשפע ישראלי בניחוח אירופאי. חגיגה קולינרית אמיתית עם צוות שפים בינלאומיים, טבחים וקונדיטורים מומחים שילוו אותנו במטעמיהם עם תפריט עשיר כיד המלך לאורך כל הנופש, תוך שימת דגש על רמת כשרות גבוהה, שירות ואיכות ללא פשרות. בתור-פלוס, כל ארוחה הופכת להנאה צרופה! בופה עשיר ומרהיב עין עם מיטב המטעמים, ברים שופעים מגוון רחב של מאכלים בטעם משובח, מנות אחרונות מגוונות ומסוגננות הערבות לחיך, מזנוני קינוחים ובר וינאי עם פירות, תופינים, מגוון פינוקים ועוד. בבקרים ניחוח הלחמים הטריים, המאפים והוופל הבלגי שהפך בנופשי תור-פלוס לשם דבר ילוו אתכם מפתח המעלית ועד לארוחה המוגשת באסתטיות אירופית טיפוסית. ארוחת בוקר עשירה שכיף לפתוח איתה את היום! מגוון ירקות טריים, מבחר גדול של גבינות וממרחים, בר סלטים גדול ומגוון, דגנים למיניהם, מנות חמות ועוד. האורחים מתכבדים ומוזמנים להכין כריכים מהיצע המזנונים העשיר. בארוחת הערב החגיגה הקולינרית ממשיכה עם ברים ענקיים מלאים בכל טוב. היצע בשרים עשיר ומגוון, מבחר דגים משובחים, מרקים, תוספות עשירות ועוד. ברגעי הפנאי מזומנת לכם במלון פינת מרגוע עם קפה ותה בסוגים שונים במשך כל היום ועוד מגוון עשיר של פינוקים. בשבת קודש תיהנו מפסגת הקולינריה. קידוש מפואר המעורר ציפייה והפך לשם דבר וסעודת שבת גורמה מלכותית בהגשה אסתטית מרהיבת עין ומעוררת תיאבון עם מיטב המאכלים מבית אמא על טהרת המסורת היהודית באווירת שבת חגיגית. כשרות: גלאט למהדרין בהשגחת הרב נחמיה רוטנברג שליט"א, וינה. *על הרב Gallery File:Marmolada_Sunset.jpg|Sunset File:Marmolada_Massif.jpg File:Canazei.jpg|Marmolada from Canazei File:Marmolada, Italy.jpg| External links *ויקישיתוף * Computer generated summit panoramas North South Index * Marmolada on Hribi.net * Description of via ferrata on the Western ridge *מזג אויר קטגוריה:הרי האלפים קטגוריה:איטליה לתייר הישראלי